Abuelo Nanjiroh
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Era condenadamente parecido a Ryoma, excepto que sus ojos eran iguales a los de Sakuno, pero su cabello, su piel y la forma de su cara, aún más la expresión de arrogancia, eran exactamente las mismas de su padre. - Continuación de "¡Sorpresa, Ryoma!"


**Este fic es una especie de continuación de mi otro One-Shot "¡Sorpresa, Ryoma!"**

**¿Qué pensará Nanjiroh sobre ser abuelo? Jajaja, pues aquí lo veremos con su nietecito xD**

**Disclaimer: PoT pertenece**** a Konomi Takeshi.**

XXX

Sakuno apretó la mano de Ryoma con nerviosismo, a lo que el chico respondió con una mirada de seguridad, tratando de decirle que todo saldría bien, aunque por dentro él se sentía más nervioso que nunca. Jamás había experimentado tal sensación de miedo, y es que sinceramente, ya podía imaginar como le molestaría el viejo pervertido de su padre al saber que lo iba a hacer abuelo.

Su novia Sakuno tenía tres meses de embarazo, desde que se habían enterado habían hecho todos los esfuerzos posibles para que nadie se enterase, pero ya era inútil seguirlo ocultando, puesto que Nanjiroh tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, así que decidieron hacerlo ellos mismos antes de que el monje se enterase por alguien más y luego les reclamara el haberse quedado callados.

Ambos estaban parados afuera de la casa en donde Ryoma pasó gran parte de su niñez junto a sus padres y a su prima Nanako. Entró sin tocar, pues siempre venía a jugar un partido con su padre, así que simplemente se metió a la casa, pues seguro le encontraría leyendo alguna revista pervertida; él no había cambiado nada a pesar de los años.

Su madre estaba llevando unas sábanas limpias cuando le vio entrar junto a su novia, por lo que corrió a abrazarles a ambos.

—Ryoma, Sakuno-chan, que bueno que están de visita –dijo la mujer emocionada, pues su hijo últimamente tenía poco tiempo para estar con ellos debido a los torneos, y que decir sobre traer a su novia, eso no sucedía casi nunca, a menos que tuviera alguna cosa importante que decir.

—Sí, tengo que hablar contigo y con papá –dijo serio el muchacho, sintiendo como la chica que venía con él apretaba más fuertemente su mano.

—Claro, tu padre está en la sala –dijo la mujer, sonriendo dulcemente. Echó una mirada de reojo a su nuera y no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo por adivinar lo que pasaba, con sólo ver el tierno rubor en sus mejillas, el brillo especial en sus ojos y el casi invisible vientre abultado lo supo todo, después de todo ella era una mujer que ya había pasado por esas cosas. Le sonrió a Sakuno, quien se sonrojó, para después seguirles a ambos a la sala.

Nanjiroh estaba tal y como su hijo lo pensaba, leyendo unas tontas revistas de mujeres en poca ropa, cosa que en verdad a él no le interesaba, tomando en cuenta que tenía una novia demasiado sexy, que incluso a sus amigos medio enloquecía, pero que era sólo suya.

—Viejo –masculló en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que el hombre le oyera y dejara de ojear su revista, mirándole con una ceja arqueada.

—Oh, Ryoma, y también Sakuno-chan –rió el hombre al posar sus ojos sobre la joven, la cual bajó la mirada apenada. El ex mejor tenista del mundo se levantó, tomando las manos de su nuera de manera graciosa —. Es un gusto que estés aquí pequeña, estás cada día más linda y la verdad no entiendo como te pudiste fijar en el amargado de mi hijo que es un…

—¡Cállate! –le gritó Ryoma totalmente cabreado, haciendo que soltara de inmediato las manos de Sakuno, pues ciertamente temía por la seguridad de ella —. No vuelvas a tocar a Sakuno, viejo verde, y mejor escucha lo que te hemos venido a decir.

—¡No me digas que la has dejado embaraza! –exclamó sin saber que se había adelantado a la noticia. Los ojos de Sakuno estaban como platos, Rinko sólo sonreía y Ryoma soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno, eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba –susurró el tenista. Sólo en ese momento la boca de Nanjiroh se abrió hasta casi topar el suelo y sus ojos se desorbitaron.

Y pensar que sólo había hecho una broma.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Nanjiroh no podía creer que ya hubiesen pasado cuatro años desde que su hijo menor, Ryoma, le había comunicado que sería abuelo. Él se consideraba demasiado joven aún, pero tenía un precioso nieto de tres años y medio, según él, tan guapo como su persona.

Hoy su hijo le había pedido que lo cuidara porque él tenía que arreglar unas cosas para un pronto torneo, mientras que Sakuno estaría ocupada en su trabajo y no podría verlo. Rinko había ido de compras con su sobrina Nanako, así que le habían dejado solo con el niño, el cual lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Él estaba sentado al estilo indio, leyendo una de sus revistas pervertidas, mientras que el niño, llamado Ryota, sólo le miraba fijamente. Era condenadamente parecido a Ryoma, excepto que sus ojos eran iguales a los de Sakuno, pero su cabello, su piel y la forma de su cara, aún más la expresión de arrogancia, eran exactamente las mismas de su padre.

Después de mirar al niño por varios minutos, aún en completo silencio, decidió regresar su vista a la revista.

—Abuelito –finalmente el pequeño habló. Al menos no le llamaba de alguna forma irrespetuosa. Bajó la revista para verle, notando su carita enojada —. Abuelito, quelo jugal tenis.

Nanjiroh lo encontró aún más parecido a Ryoma, ese mocoso era igual de pequeño. Ahora ya era todo un hombre, pero de alguna forma al ver a Ryota era como volver a la época en que su hijo aún era un bebé llorón y gruñón, ese niño que se había vuelto más importante que su sueño de ser el mejor tenista del mundo, el hijo de la única mujer que había amado y a la cual le había sido fiel, pues que leyera esas revistas no significaba que la engañase, nunca podría hacerlo.

—¿Así que quieres jugar, pequeño? –dijo con una sonrisa, dejando de lado su revista —. Déjame advertirte que ni tu padre me ha ganado.

El niño frunció el ceño al oírle, pues para él, Ryoma era el mejor jugador de todo el mundo, no podía concebir que no le hubiese podido ganar a alguien.

—¡Mi papi es el mejor! –exclamó enojado, provocando que su abuelo soltara una risotada. La verdad era que Ryoma le había vencido en un par de ocasiones, pero nunca habían jugado un partido en serio, así que no podía decir que en verdad él le había ganado. Por otro lado el niño le parecía toda una proeza, sería sin duda un gran chico cuando creciera aún más.

—Bueno, bueno, no discutiré eso contigo pequeño –terminó de reír —. Ven, vamos a jugar.

Se levantó y tomó su raqueta de siempre, entregándole otra al niño, que parecía estar agarrando una guitarra gigante, pues él era tan pequeño que la raqueta le quedaba grande, pero aún así salió orgulloso hacia la cancha para enfrentarse a su abuelo y así demostrar que tanto él como su padre eran los mejores tenistas del mundo.

Nanjiroh se puso en posición para lanzar, aunque obviamente no pensaba usar toda su fuerza. Sonrió y arrojó la pelota, notando que Ryota al tratar de pegarle cayó al suelo sentado, sin haber tocado la bola amarilla ni de cerca.

—¿Qué fue eso, pequeño? –se rió el hombre, llevándose la raqueta a la espalda. El niño de verdosos cabellos infló las mejillas como si fuera un globo lleno de aire, enfadado —. _De verdad es igual a él _–pensó Nanjiroh.

—¡No e justo, tú eles ma grande! –se quejó Ryota, a lo que Nanjiroh sólo rió. Él se puso de pie como pudo y apuntó a su abuelo con el dedo índice —. ¡Otla ve! –exclamó desafiante.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sakuno estaba saliendo de su trabajo, ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y estaba algo preocupada por Ryota, era la primera vez que lo dejaba tanto tiempo solo, ya que su hijo no estaba acostumbrado a estar sin ninguno de sus padres y seguramente Ryoma aún no había salido de esa reunión que tenía.

Iba a tomar un taxi, pero vio como un auto rojo, semi deportivo se paraba delante de ella y bajaba el vidrio de la ventanilla del conductor.

—Sube Sakuno –le dijo Ryoma, quién había pasado por ella para llegar más rápido. La muchacha sonrió dulcemente e hizo caso a la petición de su _marido_. Justo después del nacimiento de Ryota, Ryoma le había pedido matrimonio, así que llevaban más de tres años casados, siendo muy felices.

—Que bueno que viniste por mí –la chica se puso el cinturón de seguridad y le dio un beso en los labios a su marido, el cual dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de partir.

—Saku –la llamó cuando ya llevaban un rato por el camino, sin voltearse a verla, pues no podía quitar su atención de la conducción —. ¿Ya lo confirmaste? –preguntó un tanto nervioso, apretando el volante del automóvil. Todavía recordaba lo que su esposa le había contado la noche anterior como una sospecha, la cual le había prometido confirmar hoy por la mañana.

—Sí –respondió la cobriza con las mejillas sonrojadas, llevándose una mano a su vientre por acto reflejo —. Ryota-kun tendrá un hermanito.

El Echizen no dijo nada, pero por dentro sentía una gran alegría. No había pensado en la posibilidad de tener un segundo hijo, pensaba que con Ryota ya tenía suficiente, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tener otro bebé con Sakuno significaba una nueva muestra del amor que ambos sentían y eso era lo mismo que ella sentía.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ryota estaba tirado en el suelo, completamente cansado y ya sin fuerzas, con un montón de pelotas de tenis a su alrededor; no había devuelto ninguna.

—Cielos chiquillo, eres peor que Ryoma a tu edad –se burló el abuelo y justo cuando su pequeño nieto iba a reclamar, notó como su hijo se acercaba junto con su esposa, tomándole de la mano.

La escena le recordaba a cuando le habían contado que Ryota venía en camino, Sakuno estaba igual de nerviosa y Ryoma igual de serio.

_O vaya…_

—¡Ryoma, no me digas que tendré otro nieto! –exclamó bien alto, haciendo que Rinko lo quedara mirando con la boca abierta, pues ella acababa de llegar junto a su sobrina y se enteró de la noticia de golpe. Sakuno estaba más roja que un tomate ante la afirmación de su suegro, mientras que Ryoma sólo suspiró, al ver la sorpresa arruinada por segunda vez.

—¿Cómo demonios lo haces? –preguntó intrigado.

—¡Tedlé un hemanito! –celebró Ryota, saltando a los brazos de su hermosa mamá. Él podía ser un gruñón y tener el orgullo de todo un Echizen, pero con su madre era todo un dulce, sólo ella era capaz de sacar esa parte de dos de los Echizen, y prontamente seguro serían tres.

Nanjiroh sólo sonrió, si bien era un abuelo demasiado guapo y apuesto, ansiaba tener frente a sus ojos a otra pequeña réplica de Ryoma, aunque bien podría ser una niña.

Uno nunca sabe.

XXX

**¿Y ustedes qué creen que sea el nuevo bebé? ¿Será niño o niña? Jaja, bueno, eso lo dejo a su imaginación.**

**Son cute Nanjiroh y su nietecito jugando tenis ¿no? xD**

**Bueno, me despido ^^**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
